


Seeds of life

by G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Love and kindness, Tenderness, Yes another Hades and Persephone fic, goofballs, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham/pseuds/G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham
Summary: A short delve into the life and lives of these lovable goofballs with conversations of infertility, hurt comfort and love with a happy ending.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

So this little idea just wont leave me along until I’ve put it down on paper… well at least typed it out. And for those of you who liked my other story I promise I have not forgotten it, I am but a lowly Grad school student (in English no less lol!) who works a full time job overnights so I am working on getting you guys chapter updates. So as always my lovely readers I hope that you enjoy this little idea. 

Hades and Persephone are engaged and beginning their journey of intimacy and there may be a small mention of Asspollo within this story at some point but for the most part this will be an Apollo free story. As our favorite goofballs venture into this more delicate area, long forgotten pains of Hades past resurface as they work to cope and overcome them. 

Persephone yawned softly and stretched lightly until her hand brushed against the cool skin of her fiancé nearly startling her until she realized who it was. Turning over and smiling sweetly at Hades sleeping form before rolling out of bed, careful not to wake him before padding quietly to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day, letting Hades sleep just a little longer.   
Stretching the sleep out of her bones once again as she walked into the closet to pick out her outfit for the day until she looked over and eyed Hades’ suits before smiling softly.   
“What should we wear today hmm?” She asked herself before pulling out a black double breasted suit with silver threaded designs in the lapel, imagining Hades in it for a moment before hanging it up on the hook on the wall for Hades to see when he got up. “Now what to do about the tie…” she mused, pulling the drawer open and mulling over her choices before pulling out a peach orange tie and matching pocket square, laying them on the table near the chosen suit. “My turn.” Kore chuckled lightly to herself before checking her phone for the time “Sugar-snaps…” she sighed seeing it was still far to early to even be up and resigning herself to pick out her outfit before returning to her kings side in bed.   
“I suppose this could work” Persephone said eyeing the warm peach colored blouse, a navy-blue jacket and skirt. Looking between the sets of clothing for the both of them, satisfied in her choices as she set about returning to bed, determined not to wake Hades up as it was still only 2 in the morning.   
Silently, or as quiet as she could, Kore tiptoed around Cerberus and crawling into bed careful not to bounce or disturb the sleeping King and finally after the stress of the moment rolled away and she relaxed into the blankets and the pillows only for a cool hand to wrap around her waist, pulling her deftly to its owners chest.   
“Now where have you been off to at such an early hour little goddess…” the gravely voice of the King whispered into her ear as she relaxed into his embrace.   
“I didn’t mean to wake you” She whispered   
“You didn’t, but when you weren’t in bed when I went to snuggle with you…” he smirked kissing her temple “you gave me quiet the fright.”   
“Oh, I scared you did I?” she chuckled softly hugging him around the waist, bringing them ever closer “I thought it was much later in the morning and wanted to get a head-start on the day… I suppose I should have checked the time before hand.”   
“Yes little goddess you can be quite terrifying when you want to be” Hades said softly eyeing Cerberus as he rolled over and laid back down “I don’t suppose you are tired enough to return to sleep my love?”   
“No, I do not think so… snuggles and then breakfast?” She offered, looking up at him from behind her lashes, eyeing his stubbly chin that she couldn’t help but reach up and touch causing a soft sound to leave his throat.   
“Snuggles and breakfast sound like the perfect way to start our morning” Hades nodded wrapping them both in the warmth of the blankets before snuggling into his fiancé and soon both of them were dozing once again until the beeping of their separate alarms were too annoying to ignore. 

“You know if we don’t get up we wont be able to have breakfast…” Hades whispered having fumbled around for a moment to find his phone and a chorus of soft sighs filled the air after both alarms had been turned off.   
“I know, but you are far too good a snuggler for your own good.” Persephone smiled kissing the skin of his chest, tracing the lines of his scars lightly with her lips and fingers.   
“Hmm, keep that up my dear and we’ll have a repeat of last night.” He smirked his fingers wrapping around her hips, squeezing lightly as a small moan escaped her lips.   
“Scoundrel… Hecate will have our heads if were late again this week especially while were still on this big project with Anubis.” She said causing Hades to frown and upon seeing this Persephone leaned up to kiss him softly “Oh don’t look so sad smush, we can have our fun when we get home tonight” she promised. And with that they both stretched and rolled out of bed padding quietly around Cerberus to the bathroom to start getting ready for their day. Persephone smiled as she watched Hades walk into the closet remembering that she had already picked out their cloths for the day as she turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm.   
“Sweetness…” Hades called from the doorway “Did you happen to be in the closet this morning?” he asked his eyes shinning with adoration and love.   
Playing innocent as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower, “I’m not sure what you mean dear…” she smirked, grabbing his shampoo “You are too tall, I hope you know this…”   
“I’ll do my best to work on this pitfall of mine dear” Hades said hiding a smirk in her shoulder as he moved to kneel in front of her, relaxing into her hands as she worked the shampoo into a lather on his scalp. Once she was done with the soap, she tapped his shoulder, bringing his face back to look up to hers in order to rinse his hair. “Hmm, your hands are like magic my love” he smiled as the warm water ran over his skin and her tender touch kept the soap out of his eyes and once his hair was free of soap he stood slowly, pressing a soft kiss to the soft skin of her stomach. “Your turn sweetness.” He said softly as they switched places and Persephone leaned back into Hades’ nimble fingers and strong hands.   
“Why did you ask about the closet?” She asked hoping she had made the right choices when picking out their cloths.   
“I never thought the peach would look as delightful as it does when you picked it out… I cannot express how wonderful that made me feel” Hades said softly before kissing her as he started rinsing her hair “thank you.” He breathed as they pulled apart.   
“There’s nothing to thank me for Aidon… I wanted to help and I hoped you might like the color change.” She mused relaxing into his touch once again before reaching over to grab the body wash, taking the scrubby poof and washing his broad chest and upper body before continuing to the rest. And soon both of them had been thoroughly wash and cleaned and the water had been turned off, leaving them both slightly colder than they started but all the warmer for it. 

“Hey sweetness, don’t you have an appointment this afternoon?” Hades asked checking his phone for the calendar and emails as he came down-stairs to the smell of coffee and toast and a hoard of wagging tails.   
“I do, Eros is picking me up from work for lunch, so we won’t have to take separate cars” she grinned handing him his cup of coffee and buttering a piece of toast before offering it to him as well.   
“Oh, very well, Hecate will have me in meetings well into the afternoon but what do you think about dinner out this evening?” Hades asked sipping his coffee warmly   
“That sounds wonderful dear, don’t forget you have an appointment with your therapist Friday.” She said pulling her hair up, revealing a dark hickey right where her neck and shoulder met causing Hades to smirk behind his coffee mug causing Persephone to eye him suspiciously. “don’t think I didn’t see your little mark this morning oh wonderful King of mine” she said turning back to her own tea and toast   
“Pups been fed?” Hades asked smiling down at their puppy hoard “because they seem to differ in opinion.”   
“Of course, they have, they are just greedy beggars where daddy is involved.” She smirked knowing nothing of what she did to him when she said that word.   
‘Daddy’, something he could never be. He thought to himself as he tried to shake away the negative and sadness that Persephone herself had driven out of him almost by force with her love and warmth.   
“Did I say something wrong dear?” Kore asked seeing the downtrodden look on his face for a moment before it disappeared.   
“No love, not at all just having a moment and…” He said looking down at his watch “If we don’t get our butts in gear we will be late” He said grabbing his keys and phone before offering her his hand which she gladly took and they were off, with Cerberus in tow.   
So I wanted to take a moment to apologize for the slow start to this fic but I promise the idea in my head is worth the wait. The second chapter is halfway done as I upload this one so either tonight before I head to work or tomorrow morning, I will upload the second chapter. There will be elements of hurt/comfort in this story and I will adjust tags and ratings as needed. If you are enjoying this story feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly filler chapter that sort of took a mind of its own, I will probably revisit the ending but for now i am simply proud to say i stuck to a deadline i set for myself!!!

Woah 12 kudos overnight!!! Thanks guys I really do appreciate it and I absolutely love how much this fandom has grown in just over a year since I posed my first fic. SO, without further ado (I hope none of you were waiting for the ado… lol dad joke!) I shall get back to it!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dropping off Cerberus at the gate and making their way to Tower One just in time to see Thanatos walk into a door that said pull when he tried to push causing the window cleaner to glare at him as he finally figured it out.

“You would think…” Hades sniggered as they approached the doors from the Parking Garage “that after how many years of working here he would have been able to figure that one out sooner, rather than later.” He said causing the young woman at his side to giggle and smile. As they reached the doors, Hades held it open and Persephone stuck her tongue out at him but thanked him anyway.

“Always chivalrous, 60% is appropriate…” Persephone smirked causing Hades to smile and shake his head as they greeted the front staff before boarding the elevators to the 99th floor.

“60? Sweetness… oh well I suppose I shouldn’t feel too bad about that one, I did cause it to go up this morning” the King said kissing her neck just above the mark he had left which laid hidden just below the collar of her jacket. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He asked as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing to them to state of the art office space of the top floor of Tower One.

“Only just about every day smush.” She replied with a shiver from the kiss he had just given her. “Where is… oh there you Hecate, how are you this morning?”

“Just fine dear, but Hades might have his ass in a sling by this afternoon if he doesn’t get over here and get ready for this 8 am meeting.” Her yellow eyes narrowing and immaculate finger pointing into his office. “How are you this morning Kore? There is tea in the staff room if you want some.”

“That’s very considerate of you Hecate, go on smush ill be in records today if you need me.” Persephone promised with a quick kiss to his cheek that left the old god with a soft blush to his cheeks.

“Alright sweetness have a good day” Hades said watching her walk back to the elevator to head down to the 86th floor. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Because you deserve it and you’ll deserve much more if you don’t…”

“Okay, okay I’m going” Hades said smirking slightly and as they walked in he set about fixing his jacket before sitting at the head of the table facing the screen which already held one of Anubis’ assistants who bowed before going to fetch his boss. “Hecate… can I have the files…” Hades said as the meeting began.

______________________________________________________

“Why can’t I find that scroll… ugh, Thanatos!” Persephone called from what could only be called a mountain of scrolls and parchment.

“Yes…?” He asked appearing after a moment “Oh it seems our queen to be is stuck…” He sneered none to kindly causing Persephone to glare.

“No shit…” She snapped back before Meg appeared behind the winged God of Death

“Would you like some help dear? Seeing that this lump of …’you know what’, isn’t going to do it” She whispered offering her a hand which she gladly took.

“Thank you, Meg, that will be all Thanatos or should I have another conversation with your mommy to set you straight.” She said and couldn’t help but smile at his answering scowl

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary at this time, t-thank you.” He said before darting off to another corner of the office, presumably to gossip and not get his work done.

After he left, Persie dusted herself off and glared at the nearly empty shelf. “We absolutely must come up with a better way to organize these, not necessarily just by crime but chronologically… Meg can you help me with the interviews this week for my assistant? I’m at a total loss and I could really use some help from a friend.”

“Of course, Pers, and I agree this area needs a bit of updating but I think everyone here really doesn’t care anymore about the disarray…” Meg frowned and for a moment the two women stood there before Persephone took her hand and they walked back toward the newly renovated office space that was gifted to Persephone just after her engagement by the very man who had proposed. “Are you getting excited with the wedding just a few weeks away?” Meg asked causing butterflies to bubble up into Persephone’s stomach and a smile to appear on her face.

“I am, although I am not sure who is more excited me or Hades or heck even Eros” She smirked remembering fondly of when she told the magenta god about the news. She hadn’t meant it to be a shock or a surprise but when Eros took one look at the shining gems on her hand, he all but passed out as he gushed and drooled over it before demanding to know why he wasn’t the first person told about this turn of events.

“Oh, you know Eros.” She grinned as they walked into the warm office and took a seat on the sofa facing the wall of windows much like that in Hades’ office. Persephone worked to grab her computer and boot it up while they continued to chat away about the upcoming wedding and all of the impending celebrations before moving onto the project at hand.

…

“So, I was considering reworking the system to be at the very least chronological as well as typographical in nature until we can turn this element of the company into a digital one. But to do that it will take several weeks and possibly a contracted side company to come in and scribe all of them into a program….” Persephone continued for a moment unsure if this idea could actually work in the physical sense rather than just in the metaphorical sense. “What do you think Meg, can this be done?”

“Of course, it can, how about this… I can take this project map home tonight and send you the roughs tomorrow in a presentation, one we can then refine and show to Hades to see what he thinks? I mean, records and scrolls are an important part of the judgement process, if we update and re-categorize the system and apply quarterly training… I think we can magnify outcomes which I’m more than sure is something Hades can agree with.” She beamed in full support of the idea. And they continued on like this bantering back and fourth for over an hour before Eros would be there to whisk Persephone away for lunch.

___________________________________________________

­­­­­­­

Alright lovely readers, a short chapter for you this morning and I think I will come back and revisit the end of this one to refine it some. I do apologize for any typos or errors this story is not BETA’d at the moment but I promise the slow pace will pick up soon I just have to sort of get the longer more boring stuff out of the way first! In the next chapter… fun with the God of Sexual Love and quite possibly Persephone’s appointment!! Thanks again for reading and have the best of days!

Persephone’s appointment!! Thanks again for reading and have the best of days!


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on updates

Sorry to make it seem like I had a chapter for you right this moment but! I is I’ll be updating by this morning!! Hope you all are well and I am sorry to have kept you waiting! Grad school is a pain in the ass!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment and i will be locking this fic after one week to protect against the craziness of the world. If you dont have an account already get you one!!!


End file.
